The Beginning
by HrryPttrFreak87
Summary: This is a silly poem that is about some of Harry's first experiences at Hogwarts. Please RR.


**A/N: **This is a poem I started one day in American Lit class and then later turned it in for extra credit. Someday I may add more on but for now this is it. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Beginning**  
  
My name is Harry Potter and my parents are both dead,  
Both killed by a wizard with a snake-like head.  
  
I live with my aunt, who was my mom's sister,  
But she doesn't care and never really missed her.  
  
Growing up with a cousin like Dudley is tough,  
He was a big bully and was always very rough.  
  
One day I got the mail and there was a letter,  
It was a letter for me, which was even better.  
  
But then my uncle took it and told me to get,  
When he showed it to my aunt she was upset.  
  
The letters kept coming and wouldn't end,  
So my uncle packed us up in hopes to get out of the bend.  
  
Eventually we got to a lake and got into a boat,  
With my aunt, uncle, and cousin in it, I'm surprised it could float.  
  
We went to a shack that was crumbling apart,  
My uncle ain't very bright and he ain't very smart.  
  
'Cause eventually someone would find us and we would all be dead,  
I heard a loud bang and a huge man came in and said.  
  
"My name is Hagrid and I'm the keeper of the keys,  
I have here a letter for Harry Potter, Please."  
  
He brought me a cake and told me what I am,  
I said, "Crikey, I'm a wizard. That's cooler than Spiderman!"  
  
I read my letter and learned I needed to buy some things,  
So we went to Diagon Alley and Hagrid bought me an owl with wings.  
  
After that he handed me my train ticket to Hogwarts,  
Platform nine and three-quarters was my destination of sorts.  
  
Once on the train I met my friend named Ron Weasley,  
also a nemesis, Draco Malfoy, who thought Ron's wealth was measly.  
  
Along came Hermione, helping Neville find his lost toad,  
When she saw me she started talking and slipped into book worm mode.  
  
She said I've read lots of books about you and all of my school books too,  
Ron and I gave each other a look that said I haven't read them did you?  
  
Sooner than later we arrived at the school,  
Us first years had to cross the lake in boats, it was really cool.  
  
So we entered the school and we met some ghosts,  
We entered the Great Hall, it seemed everyone looked at me the most.  
  
Professor McGonagall called our names off a list,  
We had to put on a hat, I thought it was a neat twist.  
  
The hat sorted us into what house it thought best,  
Most of us were relieved because we thought there might have been a test.  
  
When my name was called, I put on the sorting hat,  
I was sorted into Gryffindor and that was that.  
  
One day Draco Malfoy challenged me to a wizard's duel,  
Hermione said, "Don't go. You could get kicked out of school.   
  
Neville, Hermione, and Ron ended up going with me,  
And that's how we saw something we weren't supposed to see.  
  
We some how ended up in restricted corridor number three,  
And entered a room and saw something that almost made me pee.  
  
To our shocking surprise there was a giant three-headed dog,  
We bolted from that room and did not once jog.  
  
Ron asked, "What would they keep that here for?"  
And Hermione said, "Didn't you see it was standing on a trap door?"  
  
We thought it must be guarding something important  
but what could be so special that a three-headed dog it warrant?  
  
So our Hogwarts schooling went on and the days flew by,  
One day in charms class we made a feather fly.  
  
Ron had troubles and Hermione did not,  
Because Ron's wand work wasn't so hot.  
  
While Ron and I were walking toward the Great Hall,  
Ron called Hermione a bookworm and a know it all.  
  
Hermione heard what he said that she was,  
So she rushed off to the girls bathroom because.  
  
While enjoying and eating the Halloween feast,  
Professor Quirrell ran in and screamed, "There's a beast!"  
  
There was big uproar after Quirrell fainted,  
"We need to get Hermione, "she's in the bathroom that was just painted."  
  
I distracted the troll by jumping on its back,  
And Ron was able to use his wand to attack.  
  
So that was how Hermione, Ron, and I became best friends,.  
And I know we'll be together until our time ends.

* * *


End file.
